As is well known, the strength of electromagnetic waves is collected (acquired) by a detector (antenna) placed in a space where the electromagnetic waves propagate through an imaging object, and image of a dielectric characteristic distribution of the object is reconstructed through processing the collected data to display the reconstructed image through a monitor or the like.
That is, the electromagnetic waves that are transmitted in the space are measured, and a capturing dielectric image is created through image reconstruction program using measured values of incident and scattered electromagnetic wave values of the measured electromagnetic waves. Various numerical analysis methods and algorithms have been used to perform such image reconstruction.
However, since the existing numerical analysis methods are implemented through complicated algorithms, a large amount of computation is required, and thus the calculation time and memory capacity are large.